1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
Embodiments of the present invention relate to magnetic dominos game sets. More particularly, they relate to a magnetic dominos game set with pieces that magnetically connect end to end, side to side and side to end, and methods for manufacturing and playing magnetic dominos.
2. Description of Related Art
In the game of dominos, players match the numbers of pieces and form lines of play of diverse shapes as the game progresses. Normally there is nothing connecting the pieces together, so care must be taken not to disrupt the line of play when playing new pieces. Magnetic dominos available in the market today offer the advantage that they maintain a more stable line of play. These dominos have a magnet at the back face of each piece, which is magnetically attracted to a ferrous metallic surface. The line of play is maintained stable because the pieces attach to the play surface. The pieces in these magnetic dominos sets cannot connect to each other on their sides and ends. Thus the only way for these domino pieces to be magnetically fixed is for the user to play the game on a ferrous metallic surface. When these types of magnetic domino pieces are not on a ferrous metallic surface, they do not maintain a stable, fixed line of play. Thus, there is a present need for magnetic dominos pieces capable of connecting, not only to a ferrous metallic surface, but also to the sides and ends of other dominos pieces in the set.
The present invention solves this problem by providing magnetic domino pieces capable of magnetically connecting on all sides of the piece, i.e., side to side, end to end, and side to end in addition to being capable of magnetically connecting to a ferrous metallic surface.